Him or Me
by DrinksAndCigarrettes
Summary: Rebekah has to choose. Again. It's the same choice than ninety years ago but the price is really different which doesn't make it easier. Klaus or Stefan ? - Bad summary, I know but read it anyway . Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfic but I hope you will like it. I don't know why I wrote this but I had this in mind and I needed to do something about it so there it is. English is not my first language, so please be nice. I really hope it will be okay when you'll read this.

Anyway, enjoy and review to let me know what you think about it =)

* * *

They argued for hours before silence took place between them. Now, Stefan sits on the couch and tries to understand the girl who stands in front of him. She seems overwhelmed and lost because today, for the first time, someone is asking her to choose. It should be easy to make a choice yet, it depends on what your options are, right? Because that's the only thing that keeps her from choosing. She already made that choice ninety years ago and it didn't end well. _"Him or me."_ She still remember Klaus' look; fear and misunderstanding are written all over his face. She also remembers how easy it was to make a choice thinking she was free but now, she won't be fooled; she won't listen to Stefan's madness and drown with him. No way.

She drinks her glass of wine and looks at Stefan. He changed. A lot. He's a good person, almost human but she doesn't get it. She doesn't get why he's doing all this, why is he trying to start a war against Klaus? She thinks it's because he's careless.

And then, she gets it. He needs to kill Klaus to destroy their bond. He needs the Old Stefan to be dead. He's making a choice, he's taking a stand.

He's free. And Rebekah hates him even more.

"I thought I had it all, you know." She breaks the silence and Stefan's eyes are immediately on her. "For a few decades, I thought being a vampire was a good thing – strength and confidence, love and eternity – until, one day, it wasn't enough anymore. It wasn't happiness, just madness and... loneliness." She pauses. "I miss being careless and innocent because when you are, you don't see misfortune, you don't have to live it either. You're just happy all the time, you're in a bubble and you're protected from all the demons you're trying to avoid today. Now, I realize I have not lived at all nor accomplished anything, for the matter. Actually, I spent my whole life pretending everything was okay." She laughs but Stefan can see the hurt on her face. "See, I don't want to find happiness in little things anymore like walking under the sun or drinking blood, I want more. I want to feel that my heart is going to explode, I want everything around me to give me the same sensation I felt when I drunk blood for the first time. Being afraid but keeping doing it anyway. I want to find what I lost and be able to mourn all the things I won't ever take back. And then, when my head will be empty from pointless thoughts and my legs will be tired from running, I'll be able to make a choice and you'll win."

She's not who she's trying to be, Stefan knows it. She's like this kid who wants to be all grown up but who can't fool anyone. She's that kind of person; the one who pretend so much that they don't know who they are anymore. Rebekah wants him to understand. She needs him to back off. It's exhausting to look into his eyes and to see how judgmental he has become. He's pushing her; he wants to crack her shell. He wants to know everything she's keeping inside: the secrets she hides and the feelings she represses.

"All I'm asking you is to reconsider my offer, Rebekah. If you help us, you won't have to run anymore, that's what you want right?"

"Don't count on me."

"Why?"

Rebekah has learned a long time ago she can't trust anyone. Not even her own brothers. She's different from them, maybe because she's the only girl of the family but still. All she ever asked was to be loved and not just a second priority which she is. Klaus is ambitious and a big dreamer even if he pretends otherwise. Elijah, like she said to Elena, is moral and wants to prove to everyone how good he can be. Finn wants Sage, he wants love but he also wants to make justice to nature even if he has to die for it. Kol is having fun, he enjoys everything about being a vampire and sometimes, she thinks he's right; that's how she should live her eternity before someone puts a dagger into her heart. But for her part, Rebekah is vulnerable and strong at the same time. She cares for everyone but hates them just as much. She wants to be human with all the benefits of being a vampire. She wants to be normal and pathetic but can't deny how much she loves adventure. Actually and to be short, Rebekah wants everything she can think of. She wants to have it all without running, hiding or fighting to get it.

She already lived a thousand years yet, it still is not enough.

Everyone around her seems to have found the meaning of their life but Rebekah is just lost. Between love and hate, joy and pain, peace and war. Between life and death.

"Because it's not about freedom or standing for ourselves, it's about Elena. You're asking me to save her and I won't. I get why you're doing this, you're in love with her but it's not my fight. I won't take the risk to be dead at the end of the night for her!"

"She deserves to live, Rebekah! At least as much as you deserve to be free. Fight with us and stand for yourself!"

"Fight with you? Have you lost your mind? The first and only time I tried to help you and the little doppelganger, she stabbed me in the back. Literally. I won't do the mistake to trust you again."

"Yet, you're doing the same mistake with your brother. All over again."

"Because I can't do it otherwise! He is my brother, Stefan!"

"It's not the real reason, is it?"

She curses herself to be so transparent. He knows her, she can't deny that but it still upsetting to see how he can read her like an open book. She can't fool him.

"Do you remember when we met in Chicago?" He nods. "It was stunning how free and careless you were. Even Klaus was impressed. You inspired me and I took a stand." He looks at her, surprised and confused. "I was waiting for you to come outside but Klaus wouldn't let me because we had to run. Mikael found us and it was too risky to have you with us. That's why he compelled you, I guess. Klaus asked me to choose between you and him." She smiles lightly when she remembers how in love she was with Stefan but her smile fades when she also realizes how naïve she was. "I chose you. I broke my promise and I chose you. That's why he stabbed me. I'm telling you all this because I want you to understand that I just can't turn my back on him. He won't let me and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

"You're scared, I get it but…"

"No, you don't get it, Stefan! My brother shouldn't be the one who brings me down or the one who lets me fall!" She breathes slowly to calm herself and takes another drink of her wine. "Like I said, I made a promise and I meant it. Back then, he was all that I had. Still is. But he wasn't the demon he is today that's why I'm ready to break my promise if you can promise me he will be dead by the end of the night."

Rebekah is tired. That's it. She's exhausted to keep that promise, it keeps her from being free and it's a heavy burden. The more she talks to Stefan, the more she reconsiders all of her options. Klaus or Stefan? It can't be just about them, it has to be about her because a choice is always the good one if you make it for yourself, right?

"Are you crazy? It's going to take me more than a few hours to kill him and you know it."

"Then, my answer is still the same. I won't help you."

"You're really going to fight against us, aren't you?"

She thinks about it for a few minutes. Really. Either way, she chooses between them, she'll be dead tomorrow. It's the only thing she's sure about. But Rebekah wants to live. She wants to be in a different place, at a different time. She can't choose. Or maybe she can?

"Like I said, it's not my fight, Stefan."

"I don't understand."

"Because you can't." She looks at her watch and smiles. "If I were you, I would be on my way to Elena's. Nik won't be long and you don't want to be late."

Within minutes, Stefan is gone and she is all alone.

Life or death? Easy, right?

All the weight on her shoulder seems to disappear as she's packing her bags. Regrets fade and happiness starts to grow in her heart. That's what she was looking for, that's the feeling she was talking about earlier. Her choice is made. She knows it was just the easy part but she doesn't care if she has to run because she has fifty percent chance that Klaus will be dead. It's not what she wants for him but it's what she dreams for her. It's awful and she knows it but she can't feel guilty anymore, especially now because guess what? Rebekah is free. Finally.

* * *

_« The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no. In or out. Up or down. And then there are the choices that matter. Love or hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. To fight or to give in. To live. Or die. Live or die. That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands. »_

Grey's Anatomy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone =) I know this is supposed to be a One-Shot but… I don't know, I had this idea and I just had to do this so we'll see.

Just let me know what you think about this and maybe I'll do more chapters if you like it.

Anyway, Enjoy !

* * *

November 2042 - Miami, Floride.

Adam Carter wakes up at the sound of the shower running and starts to smirk unconsciously. He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to join the love of his life in it. He hugs her from behind and kisses her neck as she laughs. "You're such a perv," she says turning to face him and he smiles thinking she's maybe right but he can't help himself. Sometimes, he thinks she's like a dream and that it's too good to be true, that's why he enjoys every part of her body and everything that proves him that she's real. They kiss for a few minutes but the girl pushes him a little to escape and gets out of the shower. "Sorry Babe, I would have loved to but I really don't want to be late at work," she explains sitting on their bed to dress.

"God, it's so unfair!" He says looking at the ceiling which makes the woman laugh. "We haven't done anything in weeks, Rebekah!" He complains but the woman doesn't seem concerned at all.

"Explain that to your daughter, Adam. I'm not the one who wants to sleep in our bed because she's scared of the monster in her closet."

"Whatever." He grumbles before returning to the bathroom. She watches him close the door and the look on his face makes her roll her eyes. She finishes to dress and goes open the door of the room next to theirs, she looks to the little girl sleeping in her bed and sits beside her to rub her back. "Olivia, it's time to wake up." She says softly. "I don't want to go to school, Mommy." The little girl whines as usual. "I know Baby Girl but you don't have a choice here. I give you five more minutes to get out of your bed."

Olivia listens to her and follows her mother to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. While they're eating, Adam joins them and kisses his daughter on the head. "When I get home tonight, we'll have to talk, okay?"

"Am I in trouble?" She asks looking at her mother who shakes her head to reassure her.

Rebekah looks at Olivia and realizes how the little girl has the same expressions than her even if she's not her biological daughter. Olivia's mother bailed on her family and left Adam all alone with his daughter five years ago. At the same time, Rebekah found this town and decided to live here. She was finally tired of running and she thought that Klaus couldn't find her, especially if Stefan did kill him. They didn't fall in love instantly, it took time and it was for the best because they had to learn how to trust somebody else, especially with Olivia in the middle.

Since she's baby, Olivia considers Rebekah like her mother and, even if Rebekah wasn't agreed with Olivia calling her Mommy, Adam insisted to let that happened. They talked a lot about the situation actually and he was pretty clear: "If you're going to raise her with me and love her like I do, you'll have to accept that you're her mom. End of story." So Rebekah surrendered and agreed to be called like that and now, to be honest, she kind of loves it.

"If you don't want to be late, you should go dress, Liv. I put some clothes in the bathroom for you," she tells her.

Olivia leaves the kitchen leaving the two adults alone. "I'm curious," she says smiling, "how exactly are you going to tell her that she has to sleep in her bed to let us have sex?"

"Honestly? I don't know yet." Rebekah sits on the counter and watches him as he drinks his cup of coffee. "I can bring you some blood bags from the hospital if you like?" He asks more seriously.

"Yeah, it would be nice." She says shyly.

Sometimes, it's like she's not a vampire anymore, she has a home and a family who loves her no matter what and for who she truly is but there are moments like this one when reality knocks on her door and makes her realize that she can't get away from her past. When she told Adam the truth, he freaked out and almost left her. It was not about being a vampire, it was more about being a danger to Olivia and Rebekah understood. She let him choose, telling him he could leave if he thought it was best for Olivia and, at that moment, Adam saw how human she was to make such a sacrifice and he stayed.

"Olivia," she calls, "we have to go now."

The little girl runs down the stairs and faces Rebekah to let her put her coat, they say good bye to Adam and go to the car.

* * *

High School is a big part of Rebekah's life when she thinks about it. Even if she was sick of being a student, she just couldn't forget that part of her life so she figured she could become a teacher and that's what she did. She teaches history now and it's nice to talk about stuff you really lived like Vikings and all. But there aren't just benefits, she has to be more discreet so she moves every four years to keep it real and hopefully, Adam agrees with her. Yet, she loves this life, it's everything she dreamt of for a thousand years.

She stands in front of a class room full of students but when the bell rings, the room is empty within minutes. Rebekah sits at her desk and starts to correct some copies when a teenager, Stan, comes to talk to her. He is the quarterback of the high school and likes his popularity more than anything but his grades are really low, especially in history. Their coach tries to convince every teacher to let his athletes pass their class so that they can play but he never succeeds with Rebekah.

She knows he's here and looks at her, her senses never fail her but she keeps reading until the young boy clears his throat. "What can I do for you, Stan?"

Even if he's very confident, Rebekah manages to scare him a little and she loves it. "I wanted to know why you make me fail your class…" He says with his head down.

"Why _I_ make you fail?" She laughs. "You're a big boy, Stan. If you studied more, you would have passed my class."

"Coach said he will talk to you about it. You won't have a choice, you know." He answers more confident than before but it just makes Rebekah to laugh even more.

"He did. He tried to convince me to do so but see, I don't care if you don't play for the next game."

"Yeah but the principal does care about the next game."

"He won't do anything, Stan. Now, stop threatening me and go to your next class." She says more firmly.

The boy listens to her and leaves right away, she shakes her head and sighs telling herself how much she loves her job. Often, High School reminds her about Caroline, Elena and Bonnie when she sees three best friends in her class and she remembers also Klaus, Stefan or even Damon when she sees some siblings who can't stand each other still fighting for their family. Actually, for the past few years, she can't help herself to think about them. Even with the bad moments and even if she hates them, it's like they're still here because they kind of make her the way she is now. They made her realize how good she could be and sometimes, she thinks she has to thank them for that.

* * *

Hours go by and Rebekah is on her way home. She stops at the grocery and buys some stuff for Olivia before stopping at the Chinese restaurant to bring food home. Forty minutes later, she parks her car and goes to the kitchen to put all the bags on the counter. Surprisingly, Adam is already at home which worries her little because it often means that something happened to Olivia.

"Liv is okay?" She asks after she sited beside him.

"Sure, she's playing in her room. I had a big day and I needed a break, that's why I came home so early and let the babysitter go." He explains calmly.

"What happened?"

"The old Earl died. It's stupid, you know, I mean we knew he was going to die soon but we hoped for a few more weeks, even months," he sighs heavily, "but it's nothing. What about your day?"

"A bit long but it was fine. I just have this student who keeps defying me and it's frustrating, you know?"

"It's going to be okay, you just have to be more stubborn than he is."

"In that case, it should be easy," she says laughing.

They keep talking when they hear a knock on the door, Rebekah walks to open and when she does, she just stands still in shock. She hasn't seen that person in years – thirty years actually – but she's even more surprised to see how that person hasn't changed at all. Rebekah thinks about the past and about the memories when a tiny hand finds hers and pulls her out from her thoughts.

"Who is this, Mommy?"

A friend? A stranger? She's torn between those two terms without finding which one is the best.

"Rebekah, I need to talk to you."

She can hear the urgency in this voice and at that moment, she recomposes herself. "You should leave, Elena." If Olivia wasn't here, she would have jumped at Elena's throat but she has changed and she's better than before so she just steps back and starts closing the door.

"Klaus is back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah. I thought you should know."

Her worst fear comes true and she knows she has to do something about it so, even if she hates Elena, she decides to face reality. "Come on in."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone ! I know it took me a longtime to update and I'm really sorry about it but I had troubles with my computer... But here I am ! =) I'm also sorry if I made some mistakes in my writing and feel free to let me know about it.

Anyway, enjoy !

* * *

It's funny to see how fast your life can change. One decision, one demon from the past and everything will never be the same again. She never had the control of her life, it was just an illusion she wasn't even aware of and now, she has to deal with this if she wants a new change, a real freedom. The worst part for her is that she can't just run away, it wouldn't be wise because Klaus will eventually find her. The irony is that the decision she didn't take thirty years ago appears in front of her today and Rebekah understands that you can't run away forever. One day or another you have to face reality.

Being here, sitting on Rebekah's couch wasn't the best idea, it was just the only one. Elena knew before everyone that fighting Klaus without his sister was impossible because Rebekah is the key of this war. After all, she knows her brother better than everyone else. But Elena knows that it will be hard to convince Rebekah because they made a mistake, they haven't told Rebekah that her brother was still alive and now, it's not just about her anymore, it's about Adam and Olivia too, it's about a family.

"He should be dead, Elena! Klaus is supposed to be dead!" Her voice cracks and her eyes are begging Elena to lie to her. Rebekah needs to hear that Klaus won't be back to control her life but her unexpected guest stays silent. "Damn it, say something!"

"What do you want me to say? "Klaus isn't alive, it's just a bad dream and we're all safe?" I can't." Rebekah paces nervously while Elena looks calmly at her. "We tried everything. We did but he was stronger than all of us. It was like he had a step ahead of us every time we tried something new. After a few months, I decided to become a vampire, it was maybe the only solution and when Klaus left Mystic Falls, we thought he won't ever come back. We thought it was the end of it all but it wasn't." She sighs trying to find the right words to calm Rebekah. "You weren't there, you don't know how it was, how we fought or the sacrifices we made… and you certainly don't know how your help would have been useful."

"I was scared to die, I know it's not an excuse but I… I just wanted to live something."

"And now, did you live enough to help us?"

"No. It won't ever be enough, you know, but I'll help you anyway. War means sacrifices and if we want Klaus dead then we all have to make some. I guess it's my turn."

Elena relaxes in the couch. "You changed, Rebekah. Quite a lot actually."

"Are you surprised? I thought you believed everyone could change."

"I did. I still do but you were so angry and hurt… It was hard picturing you the way you are today, all motherly and grown up. "

"The road was long." She crosses Elena's eyes asking her to develop but she laughs slightly instead. "We're still not friends."

* * *

Adam knew it would be a matter of time before Rebekah would have to leave him. It doesn't mean she won't ever come back but he can't say for sure that he'll see her again if he lets her go. Adam is scared of losing her, of losing the mother of his daughter and the woman of his life but she warned him and he realizes today that he never listened to her. Yet, she told him about Klaus, about her family and that should have been enough for him to understand how serious her past was but deep down, he never believed her about Klaus because no one could be that bad, right?

Rebekah appears in the doorway and he smiles at her. "Where's your friend?" He asks.

"At the hotel but, so we're clear, she's not my friend."

She kisses him and turns off the lights of the room. Adam looks silently at her asking himself how she can be so calm. He touches her hair, tries to think of how to speak about the situation but she knows him and turns the lights on.

"You heard the conversation, didn't you? I have no choice this time, Adam. It's not just about me anymore and I don't want you to be hurt."

"What if you get hurt? Did you think about that? I'm not trying to change your mind, I respect what you're doing for us but you have to be careful, Babe. Like you said, it's not just about you anymore."

"I know, I know." She sighs and looks at the ceiling. "It's a dangerous game and I'm aware of that but I have to do it. I have to fight against Klaus because we have to be happy. I want to make you and Olivia happy but I can't do that if I'm scared all the time, you know."

"But we're already happy, Rebekah."

She doesn't say anything and grabs Adam's hand agreeing to the fact that they are indeed happy but he doesn't get it, he doesn't even see it. He doesn't see her fear of being alone and not being enough for him, he doesn't know how heavy this burden is and how scared she is every single day. In the meantime though, Rebekah knows how lucky she is. She has something to fight for, something so important that not even Klaus will be able to break her.

"You'll be back though, right?" He asks looking suddenly vulnerable.

"I don't know, Babe." She faces him admiring his face, his eyes and trying to find how to make him understand how dangerous it will be. "Honestly, I haven't told you everything about Klaus. I didn't want to scare you but… I killed people, you know. I tortured some of them and for the most part, never felt guilty about it but Klaus? He is cruel. He doesn't just torture his victims, he takes their humanity and watches them take their last breath. He enjoys their pain and uses it to hurt more people. There are so many things you don't know about him, about me…" For a moment, Rebekah stays silent while Adam waits for more information. "I was his puppet, I did everything I was told without asking any explanations and I guess that's what Klaus liked the most about me."

And then, she starts to tell him absolutely everything and surprisingly, Adam doesn't judge her. He listens and that's enough for Rebekah. That's maybe the thing she loves the most about love: being herself. She can be the mother and the wife, the vampire and the monster. She can speak about the past and dream about the future without being scared about what Adam will think. Of course, he already knows what he needs to know but she never thought that one day, she'll tell him about her relationship with her brother, and about her eternity spent terrorizing the world. Yes, Rebekah never thought she could love and be loved that much but today, she can't deny how good it is.

In the morning, Elena is back and Adam fixes breakfast for everyone meanwhile Rebekah goes wake her daughter up. She loves this little moments when there's just them, it's like they're in a bubble where she can protect Olivia forever. Yet, this morning, when she hugs her daughter, she knows she's about to break this tiny heart. She's about to abandon her and even if it's just a few weeks, it's a lot for them because it will the first time she'll have to leave her since Olivia's baby.

"Hey Baby Girl, it's time to wake up." She whispers softly.

As usual, it takes her more than five minutes to make Olivia get out of her bed but when the little girl is about to go down the stairs, Rebekah stops her and kneels in front of Olivia.

"Wait a second," she says passing her hand through Olivia's hair, "I have to tell you something." She breathes heavily and goes on, "I have to go for a few weeks, which means that I won't be with you for a longtime but I'll be back home, okay?"

"You're sure?"

Rebekah laughs before standing, "Yes, I'm sure. I will always be here for you so don't worry and be nice with Daddy, alright?"

Olivia nods and goes downstairs with her father smiling shyly to Elena. Rebekah is surprised by how well Olivia took the news but she's kind of relieved it has been that way. At least, she can leave peacefully. For the next forty five minutes, they all eat their breakfast and while Rebekah waits for Adam to bring Olivia to school, Elena stays quiet and waits for her new "friend" to be ready.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Not wanting to really say good-bye to her family, Rebekah acted like normal, like nothing bad will never happen to her. And even if she wanted to hold Olivia or Adam in her arms a bit longer, she knew deep down it would be best for Olivia to not realize it could be the last time she saw her mother.

With Elena, they argued for at least five minutes to know who would drive until Rebekah won. Unfortunately, silence is filling the car and they have to admit they don't have anything to talk about until Rebekah wants to know more about Elena and the situation.

"Sure." Elena answers.

"There were a lot of others possibilities to make Klaus go away than becoming a vampire so why did you do it?"

"I don't really know. We were kind of desperate and, you know, we had to think fast and it was the first thing that came up in my mind. I don't like it, to be honest. I thought it would help everyone and in that case, it was the best option but now… I knew it would be hard but I never expected to be that hard." Elena doesn't talk after that. It seems silly to say those words out loud when she knows how wrong and stupid her choice was but she can't go back even if she'll give everything for that. "How did you get over that? How did you get over the fact that you're not a human anymore but a monster instead?"

"I didn't." She shrugs her shoulders. "You can't, Elena, and the more you'll try to get over it, the more it will be hard to act normal. You just have to get used to it and accept that you won't ever be the same Elena that you were thirty years ago. She's dead and there's nothing you can do about it, you just have to move on."

"How can I do that?"

"Enjoy the eternity. Enjoy the fact that you have time to realize your dreams and time to have several lives. You can explore the world and find great happiness in little things like a kid who laughs or an old man telling you his life and you'll be just fine."

Elena wants to believe those words and maybe she will someday. But not today. Not now. She looks at Rebekah and admires how mature Rebekah became. It's new and it's good.

"I can't believe we're about to go back to Mystic Falls…" Rebekah sighs.

"Not right away. We have someone to talk to before heading back there."

"Who?"

"Stefan."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I know it took me time to update – again – but with school and life, it wasn't that easy to write. Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you'll like it anyway =)

Thanks for reading this story and reviewing, your opinions are important to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

In Rebekah's opinion, believing in fate is a sign of weakness. You have to fight and play the game of life. You can't just let your luck work on its own, you have to cause some opportunities and take them. Fate is an excuse for people who are scared to believe in themselves and that's just something she can't let happen. Rebekah has no choice, she has to believe in herself. She has to believe she's brave enough to kill her brother and strong enough to repress any kind of regrets. If she wants to change things, she needs to forget everything she knows about fate because, if it exists then, it means Rebekah's fate was to kill Klaus from the beginning.

Rebekah glances at Elena and thinks about the situation. She thinks at how close to becoming friends they were thirty years ago and asks herself if she can trust this girl again. They can't be friends, right? It's obvious they can't stand each other and when it's not about revenge, it's about how Rebekah finds Elena annoying. Despite the fact she's a vampire, the brunette stayed exactly the same; a saint. She's probably never killed anyone, which is kind of a miracle but Rebekah doesn't talk about it, she doesn't want to know either. It's better if they keep their secrets for themselves, they don't have to get attached or to be friends. Nonetheless, if Rebekah has to be honest, she'll tell you it's not about that. It's not about becoming friends at all. For the past decades, Rebekah used Elena as a model because the brunette was everything Rebekah dreamt of becoming. She was innocent and human while Rebekah was just, well, her and she just can't take the risk to let Elena know about it.

"It must be hard," Elena says without thinking, stirring her "friend" from her thoughts, "you know, leaving your cozy life to help everyone you hate because we have to kill your brother…"

"No, not really. It's like normal stuff for a vampire," she answers smiling slightly, "but I guess it could be easier. Anyway," she sighs, "are we close from Chicago?"

"Almost. We'll be there in an hour or two."

Silence fills the car again and Rebekah's sick of it. It's like Elena is scared or embarrassed and it's just annoying.

"Did you stay in touch with Bonnie and Caroline? Or even Damon and Stefan?"

"Thirty years is a longtime and some things changed, Rebekah."

"So you didn't," she concludes.

* * *

As she parks the car, Rebekah thinks about what she's going to say to Stefan. She has to convince him, that's for sure but there is more than that for her: she has to thank him for everything she has today. Without even knowing it, he made her realize what was really important in life and now, she has it all. All she dreamt of.

She gets out of the car and looks at Elena who seems petrified. "Are you coming or not?" The brunette shakes her head and Rebekah sighs. She walks through the front yard and arrives in front of the door in no time. She knocks and waits.

The door opens and Stefan appears. He seems surprised but starts to laugh. "I can't believe it! Rebekah Mikaelson on my door step!" She can hear the sarcasm but stays silent anyway until he invites her to come in. She's not a fool; he's just curious to know why she's here, that's the only reason why she's in his living room.

"What brings you here?"

"Can I seat?" She asks and he nods. "I came here because we need you. Klaus is back in town and we have to kill him. I know what you're going to tell me and you're right; it's hypocrite of me to ask you that but it'll also be hypocrite of you to say no, don't you think?" He looks at her, tries to see how honest she is, how desperate she is.

"I don't get it, Rebekah. You were living your life, you were far away from all of this and yet, you're the one sitting on my couch, trying to convince me… I don't get it."

"You were right. I should have stayed and fought with you. I should have but I didn't and we both know that we can't change the past. I have regrets, Stefan, and this is the biggest one but today and for the first time in years, we have a chance to change the future and we won't have this opportunity another time."

He stays skeptical, she can see that. It's weird and almost funny to realize that life is just always the same. They are exactly where they were thirty years ago except that the roles are reversed.

"I listened to you, Stefan. I found a family that I love and that's all thanks to you. I know you don't get it but it wasn't just about taking a stand. It was about having something or someone to fight for and now, I have that. I have a husband and a daughter and I won't let Klaus hurt them. But it doesn't mean anything if you're not here to fight him with me. It doesn't mean anything if you don't believe in me the way I believe in you."

He has something different in his eyes, there is no faith anymore, just deception and more. He's sad and she can see that through the way he walks and talks. His shoulders seem to be heavy and maybe they are, it depends on what he did and Rebekah kind of guesses what it is. He stands up and walks to the window, "She's out there, isn't she?"

"She is," she pauses, "why did you let her do that to herself, Stefan?" He doesn't answer, he just turns his face and looks at Rebekah like he's begging her to not ask more about it. "Oh my God, Stefan! You did this to her? Were you crazy or what?!"

"I didn't. Damon did." He fixes himself a drink and sits in front of his guest. "She begged me for weeks but I just couldn't. She had dreams, Rebekah. She wanted so many things, you know, and I promised her I would protect her… But Damon agreed and she disappeared right away. I failed, I didn't protect her enough and now, she's a vampire…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Stefan. You did what you could and I think it's enough. You can't help someone who pushes you away, you taught me that."

"And I was wrong; if someone pushes you away, you have to try harder."

He looks so vulnerable and sad that Rebekah's heart breaks. She puts her hands on his cheeks and forces him to raise his head. "Stefan, look at me. It's not your fault, it's Klaus'. He destroyed our lives and we let him because he was stronger than us but today, we have each other and that's all that matter, right?" He nods, tears in his eyes. "I won't let you down another time, I swear. When Klaus will be dead, I'll be there for you. I won't give up on you because you never gave up on me."

Their relationship is probably the weirdest of all. They have this bond and they can't explain it, that's just how it is. They were Klaus' puppets and even if they don't want to make any guess, they already know why Klaus is back: he feels lonely and he came to get back what belongs to him.

"For what it's worth, she's the same Elena. I know it sounds absurd but that's the truth."

He smiles, "I'm in."

* * *

She gets back to the car and knocks on Elena's window, "Get inside and talk to him. I won't drive with tension in my car, am I clear?"

With hesitation, Elena gets out of the car and walks to the door. Stefan looks at her and there are so many emotions in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Stefan," she cries, "I am so sorry…"

In no time, Stefan takes her in his arms like all his life depends on it. She's here, she's real and that's all that matter. Rebekah looks at them and realizes just how much she misses Adam and Olivia.

The sooner Klaus is dead, the sooner she can get back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ! It's was really hard to update but here is the fifth chapter ! I hope you'll like it and please review =)

* * *

They drove for hours until they arrived in Mystic Falls. It's darker than before and even if it's not possible, Stefan and Rebekah thinks it's because of Klaus. And weirdly, it's the best reason they can find.

Elena opens the door of her house and let her guests come in. Rebekah looks around her, she never saw that house and she finds it nice but all she's thinking, it's : how Elena does it ? How can she still lives in that city, in that house ? After all, leaving was the best thing to do but Elena, she's the only one who faces the truth, the only one who stayed and Rebekah has to admit she's impressed by the brunette.

"So, we'll meet Caroline and Bonnie tomorrow and we'll try to think about a plan, how does it sound?" Elena asks.

"Stupid but whatever..." Rebekah says taking her suitcase and going upstairs.

Stefan laughs, "She hasn't changed that much, huh?"

"At least, she doesn't want to kill me anymore!" Elena smiles slightly, thinking about the past.

"You don't know that for sure!" Rebekah yells before joining them.

After a little while, they sit in the living room and they talk about superficial things to keep a good atmosphere in the house. Elena goes in the kitchen to take another bottle of wine, leaving Stefan and Rebekah alone.

"When we were at my house, you told me you have a husband and a daughter, tell me more about it."

Rebekah smiles, she can't even hide how proud she is to have a real family. "Adam is a doctor and he's twenty seven. He has a daughter who's five, Olivia. She was just a baby when I met him and she was three when we married each other."

"That's it? Come on, Rebekah! Tell me more like, are you happy? Do you have plans for the future?"

"Yes, I'm very happy. I have everything I dreamed of and that's... you know, amazing. But plans for the future? No. We plan a lot of things for Olivia but that's all. We won't have any other kid and when Adam will get old, we'll have to find excuses to be together or at least to live together. I will always look like a teenager, a young woman but Adam? He'll get gray hair and wrinkles when I won't. So no, no plans for the future. We'll see everything in time."

"You'll have time together and even if he gets old, at least, he's here. A step at a time, right?"

"It's just... For me, tomorrow will be exactly like today. I can't die but Adam can be hit by a bus, anything can happen to him. It's right to hope and pray but having what we have – immortality – it's not okay. It's against nature and when we'll die, when someone will put a dagger in our heart, dying will be a relief. And that's clearly the worst part of it all for me."

* * *

"What is she doing here? She wanted to kill us if I remember!"

"Caroline..."

"I did," Rebekah simply says while Stefan looks at her and shakes his head. "What? She's right, I wanted to kill you all! But now, I want to help you to kill Klaus. You don't have to know the reason but I do, Okay?"

She doesn't want them to know about her life, about when she left and start her own life without caring about their sacrifices. But Elena steps in.

"They need to know the reason, Rebekah. You want them to trust you? Tell them about the reason."

"Elena, she doesn't have to explain anything, it's not a court," Stefan says standing between Rebekah and Elena. "She's here and that's already a good point for all of us. Klaus won't expect her to be with us, we're a step ahead of him."

Bonnie stays in the back, she doesn't seem to be so old but she is wiser than before, that's for sure. She observes Rebekah, tries to discover if she can trust the girl or if she has to be distant.

"So what? She turns her back on us thirty years ago, leaving us alone to kill Klaus and now, she just appears to be our savior?"

"I'm here to help, Caroline! Is it so hard to believe? I'm not here to kill you, even if right now, I really want to punch you in the face! I want him dead and you of all people should understand! Being here should be enough and if it's not, I can leave you alone."

"That's what you're doing best, huh? Leaving us and running away?"

"You're the one who came to get me," Rebekah says turning to face Elena. "You said you needed me and I came! I'm not here to be judged or criticized and if that's what I have to hear, I better go home!"

Elena stays silent while Rebekah goes out to take some fresh air. When Stefan follows Rebekah, he can hear Elena arguing with Caroline about her behavior but he doesn't really care. He doesn't want Rebekah to leave, he can't explain it because it's not about Klaus, it's about something else but all he knows for sure, it's he'll do anything for her to stay.

* * *

When Stefan is outside, he finds Rebekah sitting on the ground, her head resting on her knees. He approaches and sits beside her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to kill Klaus?" He asks.

"No, but I have to, right?" She sighs. "It's just, like I told you before, Adam and Olivia will die someday and I'll just be alone. Knowing Klaus is around is comforting because in a hundred years, he will be here, for me. I'm not stupid, I know I'll have to show him how loyal and faithful I can be but it will be a matter of a few years," she shrugs her shoulders. "I'm just scared to be alone but I swear to you, it won't keep me from killing Klaus. It's not about me, it's about everyone else and about peace. So no, I don't want him dead but yes, I'll do it anyway."

And then, Stefan realizes what Elena told him earlier is true. Rebekah is really different, she changed and for the best. She's not the little girl she was, she's not selfish anymore. Yes, she's scared but fear is in everyone and everywhere after all and it makes Stefan hopes even more.

Rebekah wants to hide, Stefan looks at her thinking about something and it can't be good. She hates herself for having been honest with him because if he turns everyone against her, what does she have to fight ? Nothing and she'll lose. But Stefan starts to smile and Rebekah can breathe again.

"I'll be here," he says. "When you'll be alone and you'll be scared, I'll be here for you."

"What about Elena?"

"I don't know, we'll see but I want you to understand that you won't ever be alone now. You're doing something good for us, for Adam and Olivia and I want to be your friend, Rebekah. I really do and if you let me, I'll be here when the day comes for Adam."

She looks right into his eyes looking for sincerity and when she finds it, she just nods hoping he'll be here. And from this moment, she knows that when she'll see the light in Adam's eyes disappears, all she'll do is praying for Stefan to find her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys ! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I had a hard time writing this one. It's not as good as I hoped but maybe you will like it anyway.

Enjoy and review ! =)

* * *

"The glass answered: "Oh, Queen, of all here the fairest are you, but the young queen is fairer to see." Then the wicked woman uttered a curse, and was so wretched, so utterly wretched that she knew not what to do. At first she would not go to the wedding at all, but she had no peace, and had to go to see the young queen. And when she went in she recognized Snow-White, and she stood still with rage and fear, and could not stir. But iron slippers had already been put upon the fire, and they were brought in with tongs, and set before her. Then she was forced to put on the red-hot shoes, and dance until she dropped down dead."

She's amazed by how she knows this fairy tale by heart. She doesn't need the book anymore, she remembers every word and every details. Olivia loves this story, don't ask Rebekah why, she can't give you an answer but that's the only version of this tale the little girl wants to hear so Rebekah agrees. She reads this tale to her daughter every night for a year and Olivia just can't get enough.

Hearing Olivia's voice is good. It's soothing and it reminds her every day what she's doing in Mystic Falls; she came to protect her baby. And when she admits she's scared, she doesn't know how scared her family is.

"Does it hurt, Mommy?" The little girl asks.

"What, Liv'?"

"Losing a Mommy. Snow-White lost hers but you never said if it hurt her, so does it?"

"Yes." She answers a bit surprised. "Yes, Baby Girl, it hurts."

"How?"

"Well, you feel very lost… It's like a missing piece. It's like making a puzzle, you know and sometimes, you don't have the last piece and that's what you need the most to finish it, why?"

Olivia hesitates to give an answer but she needs to say it and for the first time, Rebekah can feel her daughter's fear.

"What if you die?"

"I won't die, Olivia."

She tries to convince herself, she needs to believe it if she wants Olivia to have faith in her but hearing this tiny voice scared and vulnerable makes her wonder if she really can.

"But what if you're wrong? Will it hurt me?"

"Yes," she sighs, "it will. When I lost my mom, it hurt a lot but the pain goes away after a while, I swear. But I'm fine, okay? And I'll be home pretty soon so, go to bed and I'll call you tomorrow night. I love you."

"I love you too."

And then, Rebekah hangs up the phone, ready to cry. Usually, she would have talk a bit longer with Olivia but after this, she just needed to stop the conversation.

She needs to think about it, about how hard it will be for Olivia and Adam. And deep down, there's this voice in her head hoping it will hurt for more than a while and it's selfish. She hopes it will hurt as much as it hurt her when her mom died and that's not fair. She's dealing with that conflict in her head when she understands what's happening; Rebekah actually is afraid to die.

"Does it?" Stefan asks, stepping in the room and pulling Rebekah out of her thoughts. "Does the pain really go away?"

"No, it never does. You should know that but she's just five and I can't let her know how awful it is, can I? It's just… I still cry when I think about my mom and I miss her every day," she shrugs while Stefan sits beside her, "I even look for a face everywhere hoping I will find her until I realize how silly it is. I was young and going through the biggest change of my life when she died, it was like falling apart and I don't want that for Olivia."

"She'll be fine, Rebekah. You'll be fine, I swear."

She puts her head on his shoulder and let go of everything. Crying about Olivia and her mom, her life and herself.

* * *

Having a brother, it's like depending on someone and, even if you try to push him away, you just can't let him go. That's maybe why Stefan can understand Rebekah better than everyone else. Because, just like her, he loves his brother just as much as he hates him. But, he has to admit ; since Damon turned Elena, he hates him a little bit more. And honestly, this hatred was quiet for a longtime but when he see Damon arrive, proud and acting as if everything around him is his, especially Elena, Stefan just wants to scream.

Rebekah looks at Stefan and admires his jealousy. She finds it funny how much he's trying to keep everything inside, knowing it will eventually explode. What's really funny actually is to realize how much they're alike. While he's possessive with Elena rather than Damon, Rebekah was extremely possessive with Klaus. Maybe because it was just the both of them for a longtime but either way, Rebekah and Stefan are impulsive and can't even hide it.

Since everyone arrived at Elena's house, they're all fighting and arguing about what they'll do. Two days. They spent exactly two days fighting about that plan. Rebekah looks at them – at Elena and Bonnie who can't find any other idea, at Damon and Stefan yelling at each other about who's going to kill Klaus and at Caroline who keeps her eyes on Rebekah, ready to jump at her throat. They are not a team, just vampires looking for revenge and at that moment, all she can think of is how easy it will be for Klaus to win.

When Caroline and Rebekah finally agree, Damon and Stefan argue. And when Bonnie and Elena have an idea, they all stay silent for a few minutes until they start arguing again. So yeah, they're not even close to find a plan but you can't blame them for not trying. Because they do, they try really hard to agree on something, to compromise but it just seems they can't.

"Okay, stop," says Elena, "we can't just keep fighting about it! We don't even know how we'll reach him," she argues forcing everyone to think on something.

"I'll reach him," Caroline sighs.

"No, you can't. My brother isn't stupid, Caroline. Don't get me wrong, it's not about you, it's just…" She looks at all of them trying to find the right words. "That's how he always knew. Caroline was the bait all the time and after a couple times, he just knew when you were trying to kill him. He knows you don't care about him," she explains speaking to Caroline, "so you can't be the bait. He's here because he doesn't have any hybrid, that's what you told me, right?" She asks to Elena who just nods. "Then he's looking for Stefan or me."

"Why? He knows you hate him too. Both of you so why would he want Stefan or you to be with him?"

"He wants his puppets back. And he has more chance to have us on his team, without having to compel us, than all of you so I'll reach him first and then Stefan joins me. I know it's not perfect but it's at least a start, isn't it?"

"Okay, but that's just an idea. It's not concrete and we need more than that, guys." Caroline says and pauses. "Anyway, before thinking about how we'll reach him, I think it's even more important to know how we will kill him."

"Rebekah and Stefan should find him now, have a little talk and we could just think about something, don't you think? I just have to search a spell and we'll manage to find others ideas later."

They all agree on that and when they're done, Rebekah goes into her room and thinks about something. Klaus could be anywhere but she'll find him. She won't let Olivia and Adam down, nor Stefan and the others.

* * *

They say hatred is the worst feeling of all but Rebekah knows better. Love makes you weak because you can't fight someone you love, because killing someone requires a strength she doesn't have. Looking for Klaus in Mystic Falls, hoping to find him is clearly the last thing she wanted to do but somehow, it will bring her a kind of closure she really needs.

She thinks about Olivia, about Snow White and wants to laugh at the irony she finds in all of this. Because, believe or not, being the bait also mean eating the apple. Rebekah is far from being stupid and she's aware of all the risks she's taking, especially if Klaus compels her or if he puts a dagger in her heart, which he will. Of course, he won't do it now, he will wait the right time. He'll wait until Rebekah believes he trust her. But she has changed and she's not naïve anymore so everything will be okay, right? At least, that's what Stefan told her. She didn't have the courage to tell him she won't fight though. If it helps everyone, she will let Klaus compel or stab her because that's what sacrifice is about. It's about letting ourselves drown to save the others but quite frankly, it isn't just about sacrifice for Rebekah. It's actually about redemption.

She enters the Mystic Grill and finds her brother right away; he's drinking a glass of bourbon at the bar. She moves towards Klaus, frightened by him and she finds herself looking at his hands and his pockets to see if he has a dagger with him. It's stupid, really because she won't even be able to push him away if he stabs her but honestly, as twisted as it sounds, Rebekah wants to know about it before it happens. She wants to know when he'll do it just to be prepared.

After a few seconds, she breathes heavily and sits right next to him. He turns his head and doesn't even seem surprised, which, in Rebekah's mind, is not a good point.

"Sister, what a surprise!" He says as he laughs slightly. It's maybe just a joke to him but, even if she doesn't want to empathize, Rebekah understands how hurt he must be. "How did you find me, Rebekah?"

"Actually, I was looking for you and then, I heard you were here so I just came." She doesn't really know how to lie but if she manages to stay confident, she may have a shot to be credible.

"After everything I did to you, you want me to believe that you came here to see me? You can't be that stupid, can you?" He drinks a sip of his bourbon and keeps going. "Unless, of course, you're really trying to keep your promise…"

"That must be it," she says, not as confident as before.

"You can't lie, Sister, and I know how resentful you can be so just tell me the truth, so I can laugh a bit."

"Fine," she answers a bit annoyed, "I'm here to kill you."

At that, Klaus starts to laugh so loudly that everyone around looks at them. "God, I missed how naïve you were, Rebekah! You can't kill me, I have hybrids everywhere!"

"You're too arrogant for your own sake, Nik. I can kill you, for real this time."

"All alone?! Come on, Sister!"

"Well, things have changed and you would actually be surprised. But, for my part, I'm not surprised at all." She keeps her voice low and even smiles at him. "You still play the guy who knows everything he's doing, trying to convince me about an army you don't even have…" His smile fades and Rebekah understands Elena was right. "I could have believed you about the hybrids if I didn't know already that the doppelganger turned herself into a vampire. After all, without her blood, you can't have an army, can you?"

When she sees her brother puts one of his hands in his pocket, Rebekah gets up and prepares herself to retreat. "Be careful, Brother," she warns, "I'll kill you. I don't know when but I will and nothing will stop me from doing it."

Telling him about this wasn't a part of the plan, yet Rebekah knows her brother by heart. She knows that she just convinced him to stay and fight, because there is no better reward than killing the only person who keeps you from moving on or the only person who reminds you how lost you truly are.

"Even if you have to die?"

"I lived a thousand years, Nik. Dying doesn't scare me anymore," she lies, "if I have to die, then so be it."

And with that, Rebekah leaves the Mystic Grill and meets Stefan who was waiting for her. She looks at him with a small smile as her legs starts to shake and as she starts to cry.

"I'm proud of you," he just says hugging her and kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Elena, we may have a problem," says Bonnie as she walks to her friend. "We have a great plan, you know, and I looked for a spell who could work without having to hurt a human but…"

"You couldn't find any, right?" Elena sighs.

"I'm sorry but I have to stop a human heart to stop Klaus'." The witch just shakes her head and sits with Elena on the couch. "And the worst part is that we don't have any human friends anymore, you're all vampires and Jeremy won't ever agree on this."

"I may have an idea but Rebekah won't like it…" Bonnie looks at Elena and frowns. "Rebekah is married but she didn't want you – all of you – to know about him. She wants to protect him because he has a daughter and… She just changed, you know, and I don't really want to do this but Adam may be the only solution we have to get rid of Klaus. She's going to be mad at me but I have to take a shot, right?"

"You really want to hide it from her?"

"I don't have a choice. Let me call him and see if he agrees, and then we'll see. In the meantime, look for Jeremy's ring." She says as she gets up from the couch and grabs her phone.

She took Adam's number from Rebekah's phone when they arrived in Mystic Falls. In a way, Elena just knew, or predicted, that they would need Adam to kill Klaus. And, even if she doesn't like it, even if Rebekah must hate her, killing the Original is their first priority.

So, when she calls Adam, Elena understands she's stabbing her new friend in the back again but, even if it's hard to explain it, she couldn't care less.


End file.
